


Be a ‘Con!  Be Sexy!

by ladydragon76



Series: Be a 'Con, Be Sexy [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Rating: PG-13, character: megatron, genre: crack, genre: humor, verse: g1, warning: canon- what canon?, warning: mind-fuckery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Megatron decided to bring back a little sexy back to The Cause.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a ‘Con!  Be Sexy!

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Character:** Megatron  
>  **Warnings:** Utter and complete crack.  
>  **Notes:** Because of [this](http://tfwiki.net/w2/images2/2/25/Mcaxis_arcee.jpg), and the expressed need to have it redone with Megatron or Prime for a much higher cause than this nonsense I write. ^_^ Twin drew Megatron for the original need, this fic is just because this can’t go unwritten. The bunnies won’t let me go, and my ankles can’t hack anymore of the abuse fleeing earns me.  
>  **Notes 2:** Source will be noted if desired by the Original Poster, but for anyone that recognizes this, please respect the original lock of that post. Thanks! :D

A long time ago Megatron had been young and desperate. Desperate to be _more_ than just some stupid grunt miner. Desperate to make a name for himself.

Desperate for creds.

Luckily he was large, fairly attractive, and cleaned up well despite the violence of the Pit. Early in his career, before it even was a career, Megatron had been approached by _PlayMech_. He’d been dazzled, embarrassed, and desperate enough to say yes.

Who knew that one day he’d be grateful for that desperation as it gave him an _ingenious_ idea now.

Megatron smiled down at the flyer, his own face smirked coyly back at him. He looked better now than in that original cover shot so long ago. The fusion cannon helped. The pose was the same, leaning a bit to the side, reaching toward the viewer, part come hither, part imploring, as if Megatron actually needed the pathetic fools.

Empires didn’t run themselves, however. Armies did not function without a leader present, and it wasn’t as if Megatron could be on Cybertron right then, smiling for himself, being the strong visage they needed to see, to rally around. It’d been too long though really, so he fell back on what even the humans of this flat little mudball knew.

Sex sells.

Megatron smirked to himself, noting the Decepticon emblem, the banner emblazoned with, “Looks Are Always Deceiving”. _Far_ better than that long ago picture. With far more meaning! Let the Autobots try to combat that. He wasn’t even promising anything. Hah!

Megatron held out the proof to Soundwave. “Tell Shockwave to print and distribute them everywhere, and to be ready for the influx of new recruits.”

Soundwave dipped his helm in a nod, and turned to obey. Megatron wasn’t fooled. Soundwave was staring at his photo too.

He chuckled quietly to himself, and began planning the next raid. Maybe they should drop a few of those on the battlefield…?

**Author's Note:**

> [Recruitment Poster by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263295)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Recruitment Poster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263295) by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82)




End file.
